This invention relates to a ski boot of the type having an opening quarter formed of more parts.
There are various ski boot types with different constructions which have quarter opening capabilities to facilitate the introduction of the foot into the boot.
With such prior boots, the quarter conventionally comprises a single rear part which is movable and a front part which is stationary and practically integral with the shell.
The boot shell is also provided with closure devices in the form of mechanical linkages or locking arrangements, which enable the closure of the boot and the fixing of the foot instep.